Drabbtablous 2
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Just Drabbles! All of these are from prompts. Feel free to send me some. All of these can be read as standalones. They are one-shots! Various points of views throughout. Also various ratings. Enjoy!
1. Moving Interruptus!

A/N: First, I want to start off by thanking anyone who has favorited, followed, left a review or has read my stories. I truly appreciate it.

Finally getting around to writing one of these prompts. Starting out with a little humor.

Prompt: "God, Andy, you have a lot of balls."

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We spent seven months looking for the perfect place. We finally found one last month and here we are in Andy's storage unit sorting through it, because he wants to get rid of some of the things. As we peruse through his belongings one container in particular, catches my eye. It has "Do Not Touch," written upon it, so of course I must look. Without Andy noticing, I maneuver towards it and start to open it and it falls to the ground making a loud crashing noise. Andy, jumps and turns around and asks, "Sharon, are you okay?" I nod yes and just stare at the mess I've created on the floor. There has got to be at least 75 baseballs scattered across the floor. Before I can catch myself, I exclaim, "God, Andy you have a lot of balls." He smirks before replying, "Well, I never heard that one before." I can't help but laugh at his innate ability to relish in the innuendo.

"Sure, you haven't." I reply with an impish smirk. We laugh together before he bends to pick up one of the leather balls. His face washes over with a memory as his fingers trace the laces.

"Do you remember where got each one of these?" I ask interrupting his memory.

He looks up at me and cocks a soft smile, the one I love so much, before he replies, "Yes. Each one of these are fly balls. This one in particular I caught at a game with my son." Beaming with joy he continues to regale me with the memory of this particular ball, "He invited me to visit him a few years ago and he took me to a Chicago Cubs game. He actually caught this and wanted me to have it."

"That's nice that you have that memory with him." I say looking at him noticing the hint of sadness reflecting in his eyes. "Honey, you will get back to that place with him, soon." I say as he looks at me and we exchange smiles. "I hope so. After all, according to Nicole, The Sharon Effect, as she calls it, is just as good as magic." He teases. I laugh before saying, "I wouldn't go so far as to say magic, but it is pretty amazing." "Yeah, it is." He agrees as I start to pick up some of the balls and I recognize one, "Is this from our first Dodger game?" I inquire holding up the salsa stained ball, as the memory of how he exactly caught the ball came flooding back to me.

Laughing he confirms, "Yes, it is. I can't believe you remember that!"

"Of course I remember when you almost fell and then complained about your back for almost two weeks!" I say.

"Of course you'd remember the embarrassing parts about the moment." He ushers out wading through the mess in the floor, to me.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe the extent you went to, to catch a fly ball. It's almost as bad as you fighting a child for one!" I state.

Placing his hands on my waist, he bends to my ear and whispers, "Can you keep a secret?" I quirk an eyebrow at him as he gazes into my eyes, and whisper back, "You didn't?"

He chuckles before continuing, "Of course not! But Provenza has!" I burst into a full blown laugh and he joins me. He pulls me into his embrace even tighter as we continue to laugh at his partner. "I don't have a hard time believing that!" I exclaim wrapping my arms around his neck. "Who would?" He jokes before placing a kiss along my jawline. I moan lightly as he continues to trail kisses along my jaw. He reaches my mouth and our lips are pleading to be conjoined desperately, so mush so, that we forget that the door is wide open. As our tongues tango, our hands start a dance of their own. Before we can get a grip on our actions we hear someone clear their throat. Breaking the kiss and slowly sliding my hand from his backside, I peak around Andy to notice Patrice standing at the door smiling at us, before I can say anything she teases, "Aren't you glad I'm not Louie?" We all burst into a fit of laughter. As we are laughing, Provenza walks around the corner and asks, "What's so funny?" We all just look at him and say in unison, "Nothing."

He gives us all that trademark stare of his before saying, "Whatever." We all smile at each other. Provenza shakes his head and inquires, "What's with the balls?"

"Oh, that's my fault. I lost control of the container." I enlighten him.

He smirks and mumbles under his breath. Patrice is the only one who hears it and she smacks him on the arm while admonishing him, "Louie!"

"What? It was too easy!" He stammers barely able to contain his laughter. Andy and I just stare at him trying to figure out exactly what he said. Deciding to ignore Louie and his antics, we begin to pick up the balls and then it dawns on me what he could have said. I decide to have a little fun with it and get his attention. "Lieutenant, don't worry I handle those quite well." I whisper. His face turns bright red and he stammers out, "Ye, Gods!" All but running out the of the room. Patrice and I laugh so hard we have tears threatening to fall. Andy, leans over to me and whispers, "That you do, that you do." Not knowing that Patrice heard him, he tosses me a customary wink and I smile at him as a blush creeps upon my face.

Patrice stands up and says, "Hey, just a little suggestion. The faster we finish this," motioning around the room for dramatic effect, "the sooner you can get to…well you know." She shrugs her shoulders and tosses us a smile. Andy chuckles and says, "I knew I always liked you for a reason."

{The End}

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I look forward to reading your nuggets of love (reviews)!

P.S. Feel free to send me a prompt via PM. I look forward to seeing what you all come up with.


	2. Pumpkin Patch Part Deux

Drabb-tabulous 2, is back just in time for Halloween!

Prompt: Pumpkin Patch with the grandkids, part duex.

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, except Austin and James, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows on my previous stories!

I would suggest you read Drabb-tabulous 1, last chapter first, to understand a little of the context, but it's not required.

This one is for _**Meg0613**_ and her incessant harassment of me, to write, this should hold you over for a few months. {Insert my fav emoji combo}

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **ERSL21**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Year two, of the pumpkin patch. I must say I really enjoy this tradition." Sharon whispers to Andy as they follow behind Austin and James towards the hay ride.

"Me too. It's even better that we got the kids to come this year." Andy replies reaching for Sharon's hand. Sharon intertwines her fingers with his just as Nicole turns around and teases, "What are you two back here, whispering about?"

"Nic, leave them alone." Dean whispers while Austin is practically dragging him to the ride.

"Besides, Nicole I'm sure you don't want to know." Rusty interjects.

"We were just talking about how nice this tradition is." Sharon confesses smiling at Andy.

"Uh huh." Nicole replies, with a smirk.

"Honest." Andy replies, smiling at Sharon.

They all burst into laughter. They reach the hay ride just before the gentleman was about to close the gate. He lets them through and they board. James, decides he wants to sit next to Sharon. "How did you become his favorite, so easily?" Andy inquires. "Oh, that was easy, I sneak him hot cocoa when you aren't around." She confesses with a smirk. He leans to her ear and whisper, "Bad grandma." She smirks and replies, "I like the sound of that." They lock eyes and trade smirks. When they look up, Nicole is looking at them, and mouths, "Uh huh." Sharon blushes and smiles at her. Andy just smiles as Austin settles between him and Rusty.

As they ride through the patch, they first journey through the maze where they encounter various carved pumpkins and scarecrows. "I like that one, grandpa!" Austin, shouts pointing at the scarecrow in the Avengers section of the patch. "Which one, bud?" Andy inquires. "Don't you know him, by now?" James teases. "He likes Iron Man!" Everyone bursts into laughter, as Andy shakes his head. "We all should dress up as Marvel characters for Halloween, dad." Nicole suggests. "The boys are going to be, Iron Man and Spiderman. Dean is going as Thor and I'm going as Black Widow."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sharon agrees. "Who would you be?" Andy inquires with a glint in his eye. "Hmm, I was thinking, Agent Carter. I think I can pull off the leather jacket and slacks look. Don't you think?" She teases tossing a look towards Andy. "Oh, most definitely, you can." "Sharon, don't forget the signature red lip and fedora." Nicole reminds her. "Definitely, can't forget those trademarks." The women laugh. "Grandpa, so who are you going to be?" Austin asks staring intently at him. "Hmm, I guess I should be Captain America." "What about you, Rusty?" Dean asks. "I guess I could be The Hulk." He says. "Yay!" Austin exclaims. "Are you guys going to go trick or treating with us?" James inquires. "Sure kiddo." Andy assures him. "You two should come to our neighborhood, there are some pretty neat decorations out and I'm sure lots of candy." Sharon says. Austin's and James' eye get wider at the mention of candy. "Can we, Dad?" They ask in unison. "Sure boys." He says.

They continue to ride through the patch. The ride makes several stops. Dean and Nicole and the boys have found their pumpkins. Rusty has found one for his apartment. All is left is, for Sharon and Andy to find one. They arrive at an area partially covered by a barn with dangling lights trimming the entrance. "I think we will find ours in there." Andy whispers to Sharon. She looks at him baffled and stammers, "Ok." He steps off the truck and holds his hand out for her. They walk towards the barn, hand in hand and Nicole leans over to Dean and asks, "Do you think she has any idea?" He shakes his head in the negative. "How long do we have to wait until we can go inside?" James asks. "Just a few minutes."

Sharon and Andy have arrived to the entrance, and Sharon's eyes have misted over. In the center of the barn there is a table topped with carved pumpkins reading "Will you marry me?" She looks at Andy, he has big smile on his face and he reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out a little black box. "Sharon, I've known from the moment we became, 'really good friends,' I wanted to ask you this. I can't see my life without you. I don't want to see it without you. You are the person that understands me the most and I am that person for you. You are the reason I know I can make it through anything life throws at me. You are the person I want to grow old and gray with." She smirks at the last comment. "Hey, I know I'm gray already, but you know what I mean." She nods and cups his face and they share a tender smile. "So, what do you say? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asks opening the box and guiding the ring to her left hand. They lock eyes, and she says, "Yes!" He slides the beautiful ring on her finger, and she marvels at it. She looks up at him and teases, "You're already old, too." Before kissing him, muffling his laugh. Wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, the kiss becomes deeper. "So did you guys find your pumpkin?" A familiar voice asks. Sharon turns around to see Ricky standing at the entrance of the barn. "Ricky!" Sharon gasps and runs over to him and envelops him in a hug. "How?" She inquires. "Andy, called us last week and asked us to come down." He confesses. "Us?" She asks. "Yep, mom. You can't have a tradition without these, as well." Emily comes around the corner holding a tray of Pumpkin Spice Lattes. "Emily!" Sharon exclaims, running towards her. Andy follows her and takes the tray from her, so she can hug her mom. Ricky walks over as well. "Congratulations." He says to Andy and pats him on the back. Nicole and Dean and the boys with Rusty, come into the barn next and join the family reunion. "Congratulations!" Nicole shouts. Sharon turns around and hugs her. "It's kind of ironic that Agent Carter and Captain America, are engaged, isn't it?" Nicole whispers in her ear. Sharon pulls back and mouths, "Good one." Austin taps Andy on the leg and he squats down to him and asks, "Yeah, bud?" "It took you long enough." Austin says with a glint in his eye. Andy just shakes his head and remembers the conversation he and Austin had last year at this samePumpkin Patch. James hugs Sharon's leg and she looks down and smiles at him. "Does this mean we can call you, grandma, now, Ms. Sharon?" James inquires. The barn falls silent and everyone's eyes are focused on Sharon. She squats down to him and pretends to mull it over, before replying, "I think I'd like that very much." She wraps him in a hug and everyone "Awws." Austin joins in on the hug and Nicole and Emily both snap a picture. "That's definitely going on the mantle." Andy jokes to Dean. "Ours, too." He replies. "Alright, everybody it's time for those lattes." Andy announces. "Umm, about that, Dad, you're the only one who actually likes Pumpkin Spice." Nicole says, walking over to him to pull out her Chai Tea and the boy's hot cocoa. "Sweetheart, I told you a long time ago, that you were in the minority in this family with that odd penchant." Sharon says, grabbing her Green Tea Latte. "Family, I like the sound of that." He whispers. She leans to his ear and says, "Me too." Before kissing him on the cheek.

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **ERSL21**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading. I hope to read your nuggets of appreciation.


End file.
